Calvin
Calvin is a male Alicorn with white fluff, a green mane and tail, and purple eyes. He is the main character in the Legend of Calvin story saga, along with his unknown homeless owner. He lived with said owner until the owner's supposed death, where he then resumed living in the homeless camp where his owner previously lived. He is also the subject of some prophecy, but that probably is'nt important. Autobiography... or something like that. Calvin was born in an unknown city (presumably Seattle, WA) on an unknown date. He lived with his herd until the herd was killed by the unknown homeless guy. The man adopted him and took him to his campsite, where he kept him in a plastic container for the night. Then, the man roasted the carcass of his mother (assumed) and ate her as dinner. The next morning, he rosted the other mare to eat for breakfast. After a hearty breakfast of mare kebab, the man decided to take him to a local pet store to find out his worth. He was suprised to find him to be worth ten-thousand dollars, due to a prophecy scare at Hasbio. One year later... One year later, as Calvin and his owner walk back from a resturant, they are approached by a Hasbio official. Calvin's owner promptly tells him to leave in a rude manner. The two encounter a herd of fluffies, but Calvin attacks them, brutally killing the Smarty Friend. A few months later, an underground fighting arena for fluffies has been created after word of what happened to the smarty friend. Calvin is entered into the fight club, and proceeds to fight a brown fluffy named Bruce. Calvin eliminates Bruce and goes on to fight a large, black fluffy. In battle, Calvin demonstrates his limited flying abillities, which he uses to kill the black fluffy. Fighting the Black Fluffies The next day, the duo are leaving a clothes store, as they approach a herd of strays. The duo proceeds to massacare them, but suddenly, a trio of Black Fluffies appear from an alley to fight them. The Blac k Fluffies critically injure Calvin, while the owner kills the trio of Black Fluffies. One of the Black Fluffy's mares, Blue, rushes over to aid a critically wounded Calvin, after seeing the death of the other Black Fluffies. The owner rushes Calvin to a nearby Vet for them to heal him. After some surgery, Calvin is brought out to the owner. He is then taken back to the camp, where the owner and Blue comfort and help him get better. The Subway Fight Late one night, the group's tent is attacked by more Black Fluffies. The owner grabs Calvin and Blue and is chased into the subway station. The owner ends up fighting the Black Fluffies on a subway train, causing the deat of a security guard and the rustling of many jimmies in the process. Fluffy Armor Later, the owner reads about a man in Europe who built a metal horn to fight a fluffy infestation with. Using the same idea, he has one made for Calvin, using stolen barbed wire from a substation. Using his new horn, Calvin fights many fluffies in the fighting arena, which is now a hotspot for illegal activity. Calvin fights many contestants, also using custom armor. He eventually fights one of the champion fighters, Big Black. After a while of fighting, Calvin is injured, and Big Black is winning. Calvin shoots a ball of energy, turning Big Black into a pile of dust and ash. Calvin goes on to win many more fights after that and soon becomes a local legend. Category:Character Category:Fluffy Pony